Terrors of Thalumbra Collection Timeline
This timeline gives the details of the collection quests introduced as part of the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion. These collections listed here are part of the overall list of collections available in EverQuest II, which are listed at Collection Quests Timeline. The collections that are listed below are needed to get the . Overland Collections and * Aberrant Ritual Dagger * Aberrant Travel Rations * Aberrant Messenger Pouch * Aberrant Assault Axe * Aberrant Supply Pouch * Aberrant Drinking Flask ** Reward: legendary shoulders Throughout * Luciferin Leaf * Aequorin Petal * Bioluminescent Fungus * Luminous Flower * Phosphorescent Beetle * Coelenterazine Worm ** Reward: -- legendary wrist and * Maldura Spelunking Kit * Maldura Merchant's logbook * Maldura Guard Insignia * Maldura Ale Stein * Maldura Travel Lamp * Maldura Mushroom Stew ** Reward: -- legendary charm * Razor of the Underfoot * Silver Charm of Brell's Favor * Band of Creation * Crystallized Ball of Cosgrove Clay * Slime Etched Leggings * Girdle of Living Clay * Shattered Clay Fragment * Ghostly Lantern * Axe of Relentless Assault * Idol of Brell Serilis ** Reward: * shiny_name * shiny_name * shiny_name * shiny_name * shiny_name ** Reward: Fishing The components of these collections are obtained by fishing in . * Cepholex Gill * Cepholex Caviar * Cepholex Blood * Cepholex Eardrum * Cepholex Spine * Cepholex Stomach ** Rewards: *** one of three cepholex plushies ***''Cepholex Samples'' (for the meta-collection) * Fathomlurker Claw * Fathomlurker Beak * Fathomlurker Flesh * Fathomlurker Ink Sack * Fathomlurker Sinew * Fathomlurker Deposits ** Rewards: *** one of three fathomlurker plushies ***''Fathomlurker Samples'' (for the meta-collection) * Glowtoad Tongue * Glowtoad Webbing * Glowtoad Kicker * Glowtoad Mucus * Glowtoad Eyeball * Glowtoad Warts ** Rewards: *** one of three glowtoad plushies ***''Glowtoad Samples'' (for the meta-collection) * Octopus Brain * Octopus Tentacles * Octopus Beak * Octopus Eyeball * Octopus Intestine * Octopus Steak ** Rewards: *** an octopus plushie ***''Octopus Samples'' (for the meta-collection) * Umbral Scavenger Sinus * Umbral Scavenger Joint * Umbral Scavenger Tusk * Umbral Scavenger Foot * Umbral Scavenger Spike * Umbral Scavenger Scale ** Rewards: *** an umbral scavenger plushie ***''Umbral Scavenger Samples'' (for the meta-collection) Fishing Meta Collection * Glowtoad Samples * Octopus Samples * Fathomlurker Samples * Umbral Scavenger Samples * Cepholex Samples ** Reward: Advanced Solos * Aberrant Ripper's Dagger * Aberrant Stalker's Hood * Aberrant Siegecrafter's Plans * Aberrant Weaver's Spellbook * Aberrant Spell Eater's Shield * Aberrant Gravecaller's Idol * Aberrant Infiltrator's Slippers * Aberrant Orator's Gauntlet * Aberrant Enthraller's Ritual Dagger * Aberrant Mindwarper's Wand ** Reward: legendary legs * Abandoned Dhalgar Greataxe * Cracked Dhalgar Skull * Lost Dhalgar Stein * Chewed Dhalgar Scapula * Shattered Dhalgar Sword * Discarded Dhalgar Shield * Severed Dhalgar Ear * Unlucky Dhalgar Foot * Dropped Dhalgar Dagger * Gnawed Dhalgar Femur ** Reward: legendary forearms * Offering from Clan Firepit * Offering from Clan Gragnar * Offering from Clan Mazkeen * Offering from Clan Icepaw * Offering from Clan Frothbark * Offering from Clan Kolbol * Offering from Clan Kragbak * Offering from Clan Grikbar * Offering from Clan Barkgut * Offering from Clan Yapsnarl ** Reward: * Gnemlin Gravemaster's Symbol * Gnemlin Nightcaller's Wand * Gnemlin Lichbringer's Dagger * Gnemlin Bonecaster's Tome * Gnemlin Deathknight's Blade * Gnemlin Lichbringer's Signet * Gnemlin Deathknight's Fetish * Gnemlin Bonecaster's Robe * Gnemlin Gravemaster's Shovel * Gnemlin Nightcaller's Idol ** Reward: legendary shoulders Heroic Instances * Atlas of the Underfoot * Almanac of Thalumbra * Dagnor Butcherblock and the Time of Unity * Biography of Dran the Forgefire * Compendium of Brell's Beings * Anthology of Gnemlin Romance ** Reward: and * Bent Smithing Tongs * Neglected Toilings * Abandoned Anvil * Damaged Smith's Apron * Broken Mining Cart * Discarded Forge Bellows ** Reward: * Petrified Bark Fragment * Petrified Leaf * Petrified Root * Petrified Splinter * Petrified Stem * Petrified Twig ** Reward: * Nocturna's Twinkling Orb * Zaraxia's Web Strand * Mawz Harak's Serilian Idol * Diurna's Shimmering Orb * Grozgar's Serilian Totem * Timbergrod's Stave ** Reward: * Barkgut Broken Fang * Barkgut Burrow Padding * Barkgut Claw Trimming * Barkgut Saliva * Barkgut Scent Marking * Barkgut Scruff Fur ** Reward: * Droplet of Heracyne's Poison * Heracyne's Cocoon Fragment * Heracyne's Leg Hair * Heracyne's Silk Strand * Husk of Heracyne's Dinner * Strand of Heracyne's Web ** Reward: * Underfoot Ale Stein * Underfoot Mining Helm * Underfoot Pick Axes * Underfoot Sacred Stone * Underfoot Safety Lamp * Underfoot Traveler's Charm ** Reward: * Cugdava's Charm of Enchantment * Cugdava's Spare Robe * Gavitzle's Notebook * Gavitzle's Shifting Potion * Tothrak's Forge Hammer * Tothrak's Smithing Apron ** Reward: Tradeskill Collections These are all LORE and may only be seen by those possessing the Earring of the Solstice. Maldura * gnemlin worm gear * gnemlin ring gear * gnemlin winding key * gnemlin bevel gear * gnemlin winding mechanism * gnemlin control switch * gnemlin differential gear * gnemlin power source ** Reward: * traditional dhalgar smithing tongs * traditional dhalgar smithing hammer * traditional dhalgar anvil * traditional dhalgar bellows * traditional dhalgar leather apron * traditional dhalgar wrought iron * traditional dhalgar quenching oil * traditional dhalgar forging dies ** Reward: 100 Adventure + Earring of the Solstice Advanced Solos These collections require that one both have the , and also have completed the quest . These are marked with an exclamation point (!) instead of a question mark (?), but show up as red shinies just like other tradeskill collections. Maldura: District of Ash (Advanced Solo) * adventurer's lost leggings * adventurer's dropped trousers * adventurer's neglected knickerbockers * adventurer's misplaced drawers * adventurer's abandoned greaves * adventurer's mislaid pants * adventurer's discarded breeches * adventurer's forsaken trews ** Reward: legendary legs Maldura: District of Ash (Advanced Solo) and * lucky opaline charm * lucky lumicite charm * lucky sapphire charm * lucky fire agate charm * lucky obsidian charm * lucky jasper charm * lucky amber charm * lucky pearl charm ** Reward: Collection Pieces Recently Discovered These items are listed on EQ2U as collection pieces discovered in the last 14 days, grouped where possible into unified themes that probably represent the same collection * Charm of Deception * Charm of Flensing * Charm of Mindcalling * Charm of Stalking * Charm of Weaving ** Reward: * Corrupt Crowbar * Corrupt Hammer * Corrupt Key * Corrupt Spanner * Corrupt Tongs * Corrupt Wrench ** Reward: * Discarded Octoyogg Moulting * Cast Off Deep Lurker Claw * Shed Fathomlurker Scale * Chipped Warbringer Mandible * Broken Umbrine Terror Spine * Severed Fathomlurker Tendril ** Reward: * Chimney Flue * Gear Train * Lever Beam * Steam Cylinder * Turbine Vane * Water Wheel ** Reward: * Dropped Leather Gauntlet * Lost Traveler's Compass * Misplaced Leather Boot * Single Discarded Sock ** Reward: * Armored Sea Snail * Cuttlefish * Dark Clam * Death Barnacle * Fire Anenome * Hatchetfish * Leafy Seadragon * Poison-spine Starfish * Poisonous Coneshell * Razor Mussel * Sea Nettle * Umbral Sea Urchin ** Reward: * Broken Emblem * Broken Idol * Broken Pedestal * Broken Sculpture Fragment * Broken Statue Fragment * Broken Stone Carving ** Reward: * Brood Hormone * Cepholex-Chewed Shield * Cleansing Liquid * Ectoderm Fragment * Larval Molt * Nutrient Broth * Protective Mucus ** Reward: * Cxax-Yai's Canny Symbol * Khroth's Hex Doll * Kith-Lu's Holy Idol * Orrikthu's Dark Tome * Vorv'Thadds's Mystic Totem * Xal'Gilah's Graven Tablet ** Reward: * High Priest's Altar Cloth * High Priest's Censer * High Priest's Mandala * High Priest's Opele * High Priest's Prayer Wheel * High Priest's Reliquary ** Reward: * Mark of Cxax-Yai * Mark of Khroth * Mark of the Ill-Seen One * Mark of Uvheg * Mark of Vel'da'kar * Mark of Vel'da'kree ** Reward: * Robe of an Aberrant Chosen * Robe of an Aberrant Deceiver * Robe of an Aberrant Enthraller * Robe of an Aberrant Gravecaller * Robe of an Aberrant Mindbreaker * Robe of an Aberrant Skullflayer ** Reward: * Defense of the Kedge * Memories of Tides * Retribution * Sinking the Empire * Slumber of the Servants * Summons of the Ill-Seen One * Torn Scrap of Mage's Robe ** Reward: * Wing of Dawn * Wing of Dusk * Wing of Light * Wing of Night ** Reward: Credits Category:Timelines Category:Timelines by Update Category:Collection Quests Category:Terrors of Thalumbra Quests